equestria_girls_wymyslone_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
We'll show it to you!
szósty odcinek EQG zajmuje pierwsze miejsce na najdłuższych artykułąch. Opis: CMC siedziały na komputerze w bibliotece. Jak tam komentarze do naszej najnowszej piosenki? Hmmm.... A! krzyknęła Sweetie Belle wskazując strzałką na obrazek pięciu szafirów. HaniManiak - Po prostu czadowe! nie ma lepszych przebojów niż te od CMC! Znaczkowa Liga rządzi! czyta Apple Bloom. nagle włącza się muzyka o melodie końcówki bats: Stop The Bats. słowa brzmią: Cutie Mark! Cutie Mark! I have tu get more today! zezłoszczona Cherelie Twilight Rarity i Applejack patrzą na dziewczynki srogo. te przygłaszają jedynie muzykę tak że słychać ją poza szkołą. Rainbow Dash upuszcza piłkę i zatyka sobie uszy rękami. Applejack czerwieni się aż spada jej kapelusz a Rarity zabiera Sweetie Belle z biblioteki. Scootalo chwyta ją za rękę drugą ręką zaś trzyma Apple Bloom która ściskając róg biurka. Applejack zabiera Apple Bloom.. Scoot i Belle znikają za drzwiami a Cherlie wyłącza komputer. Apple Bloom tylko grozi jej pięścią opluwa ją i krzyczy wierzgając nogami i kopiąc ale Applejack tylko ją ucisza karci i ściska pod pachą. obie dziewczyny wracają na stołówkę. nagle CMC słyszą głośny płacz. wyglądają za okno. to Chilie Milie płacze. smutne wzruszone dziewczynki z uśmiechem podchodzą do niej i pokazują teledysk. Milie się to podoba. podskakuje klaszcze i okręca się na pięcie w rytm piosenki. CMC jest to w smak więc prowadzą dziewczynkę na plac zabaw. huśtają się z nią na huśtawce zjeżdżają na zjeżdzalni. tylko Scootalo została w szatni. w końcu są już dziesięciolatkami i nie mają czasu na takie dziecinne zabawy. szybkim krokiem wychodzi ze szkoły i kładzie się do góry nogami na gałęzi wierzby. w dole jej koleżanki grają z Chilie Milie w siatkówkę. okazuje się że Chilie jest w tym naprawdę dobra. wkrótce do zabawy dołącza podopieczna Ariadny - Skyla. zmęczone upadają na trawnik. siadają na korzeniu wierzby. nagle drzewo zaczyna trzeszczeć szumieć stękać bulgotać głośniej szumieć jeszcze głośniej i na dziewczynki spada Scootalo. Scoot? pytają zdziwione a Chilie batonik wylatuje z rąk. Cześć dziewczyny. śmieje się Scootalo i uściska rękę Chilie Milie. dlaczego tak beczałaś na podwórzu? pyta żując gumę do żucia. bo widzisz.... nikt mnie nie lubi w przedszkolu bo jestem taka mała dopiero 4 latka mam.... i z taką młodziuśką mamy gadać? dusi się ze śmiechu Scootalo. Mowy nie ma! skąd się wzięła tutaj na samym środku szkolnego boiska ta mała? wygląda jak macierzyński atomek! śmieje się coraz głośniej. i to właśnie mam na myśli. mówi roniąc łzę. wszyscy się do mnie tak odzywają bo w moim przedszkolu wszyscy mają siedem sześć a nawet pięć lat. ale nikt z nich mnie nie lubi. szczególnie starszaki. wzdycha. ale.... przecież... my i Skyla cię lubimy. dziwi się Sweetie Belle. ale ja mówię o przedszkolu a nie o dzieciakach z szkółki niedaleko dworca kolejowego. Hm... może spróbujemy jakoś..... ich przekonać? boję się że to się nie uda. wzdycha z oczami pełnymi łez Chilie Milie. siedem łez spływa jej po policzku wyciera je chusteczką i mówi trochę ciszej : Trudno mi powstrzymać się od płaczu. mówi i chlipie. dziewczynki pojawiają się w przedszkolu. tam dzieciaki mają głowę na wysokości ich łokci! no wiecie? krzywi się nauczycielka aż pocierając szmatką okulary z wrażenia. takie duże panny?! do liceum wracać! uderza w biurko tygodnikiem o modzie aż kawa rozlewa się czarnym kleksem na podłodze. dziewczynki wpadają do szatni. Hej ja to znam! Ja też! te mięciutkie kolorowe błyszczące naklejki z obrazkami warzyw zwierzątek kropelek wody owoców domków chłopczyków i dziewczynek! i te kolorowe napisy i obrazki liścia! Och! te zielono koralowo fiołkowe zasłonki też poznaję! och! a ten duży błękitny klosz lampy z główkami stokrotek?! tak to z pewnością nasze stare przedszkole! Ja do niego nie chodziłam. dziwi się Scootalo. Och nasze w sensie że Apple Bloom i mnie. mówi Sweetie Belle. nie chcę cię smucić ale Rainbow Dash też tu chodziła. Co?! Scootalo aż otwiera szeroko buzię ze zdziwienia. Applejack Pinkie Pie i Rarity z Fluttershy tak samo. Co?! Scootaloo otwieram buzię szeroko ze zdziwienia. a Twilight chodziła do szkoły Canterlockiej też czyli tu. Co?! Scootalo mdleje i upada na miękki szorstki dywan. to nasze przedszkole. poznajcie je. tutaj jest stołówka. pokazuje salę z koralowymi stoliczkami mokrymi śliskimi kafelkami na podłodze i zlewem. a to łazienka. mówi wskakazując salę z ubikacją i umywalką. to sala W-F'u. mówi i robi fikołka na różowej macie. CMC klaszcze. później dziewczynki wbiegają do sali na lekcje. a to sala z lekcjami. O-ou. mówi widząc że nauczycielka patrzy na nie srogo. ty do ławki a wy sio! sio? pyta zdziwiona Sweetie Belle ale pani tylko uderza je tygodnikiem o modzie w pupę przewraca na twardą podłogę i wyrzuca za okno. to jest sio! krzyczy machając im na porzegnanie. dziewczynki wpadają do gabinetu dyrektorki. jest tam na oknie śliczna doniczka z kwitnącymi żółtymi różami. Gdzie my jesteśmy? pyta Apple Bloom masując obolałą głowę. na biurku leżą okulary. jest tam niewielka kupka z dokumentami i magazynami. jest tam też długopis i komputer. To gabinet dyrek...torki. mówi Sweetie Belle ciszje gdyż nad nimi staje zezłoszczona pani dyrektor krzycząc - Sio! a dziewczynki uciekają chórem krzycząc ,,, AAAA! ,, Kategoria:Odcinek